


The New Normal

by captain_maatkara



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: AU - Bodhi doesn't hate Hoth's climate, At this point, F/M, Jyn's new normal, M/M, Multi, denial is all we've got, rebellion shenanigans, you didn't really think i'd tag Everybody Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_maatkara/pseuds/captain_maatkara
Summary: If someone had told Jyn a year ago that this was going to be her life, she'd have laughed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in denial about the ending of Rogue One, you are.

If someone had told Jyn a year ago that this was going to be her life, she'd have laughed.

  
A Rebel fighter with a cause to believe in and people to come home to? Who, her?  
Jyn Erso, the jaded survivor, the homeless kid who only ever had herself to count on?  
And yet, she thought as she climbed out of bed, here she was.

  
She shivered as the cold air swept the lingering warmth of the sheets from her skin. The heated barracks couldn't completely keep out the freezing cold of Hoth, and it made it even harder to leave the bed.  
She always got up quickly as she’d been trained to do, but she’d never understand morning people, ever.  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked to the refresher and splashed cold water on her face. It did nothing for the chill already biting into her skin, but she was truly awake now. Looking at herself in the small mirror above the sink, her musings still bouncing around her head, she smiled at the tired girl in front of her.  
She liked this Jyn.

  
Turning away from her reflection, Jyn walked back into the bedroom to find her clothes.  
Bodhi's unbound hair took up most of the pillow, but she could still see the top of Cassian's head peek out from the covers. He really, really hated the cold. By contrast, growing up in the long Jedhan winters had given Bodhi enough tolerance of the cool air that he could wrap a bare arm over the sheets and around Cassian’s shoulders.  
Jyn smiled. It was usually her in the middle, partially because she had abandonment issues ("I do _not_ ", she'd tried to protest, but really), mostly because she was a vicious blanket hog and needed to be kept in check.

She'd only taken the side last night to avoid waking them up much earlier than necessary. Cassian, ever the escapologist, wasn’t comfortable being stuck in the middle, but Bodhi loved it, and he hadn’t complained at all.

  
She dressed quickly and silently walked to the door with her boots in her hands. With one last longing glance to her warm bed, she punched the passcode in the door's control pad to head to her briefing.  
A yawn caught her off guard as she leaned against the corridor wall to pull on her boots. She hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, she knew… She _had_ tried to go to bed earlier last night, but then Cassian and Bodhi had gotten back, and well, her plans had been... derailed.  
Which, to be fair, seemed to happen a lot around her squad.

  
She skipped the mess hall (at that hour she had little hope of finding any food there) and made her way to the briefing room.  
Draven wasn't there yet, but Antilles was, and, Jyn noticed with yearning, he was holding a jug of freshly brewed caf. She offered him her brightest, most eloquent smile.  
He shook his head. "No way, Erso. Go make your own."  
It was going to be their third run together, and by then he’d learnt to resist her persuasion skills. "But I'm a hero of the Rebellion!"  
Wedge laughed. "Solo tried this ten minutes ago. Besides, so am I” He added, sipping smugly.  
Jyn quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?” She challenged, “Where's your medal, then?"  
He shrugged. "Keep your medal. I have caf."  
Draven's arrival saved Jyn from having to concede her defeat.

  
Jyn and Wedge were dismissed from the briefing room an hour later, both with the feeling that the General had been deliberately vague on the 'possible hostility occasionally shown by the locals'.  
She looked at the pilot as they made their way to the hangar, and both shrugged. They were just going to roll with it.  
This was the new normal.

  
"Jyn, I'm not going to chase you all the way to the hangar." K-2SO's metallic voice echoed in the hallway.  
Jyn turned around, surprised. The tall droid in his new, shinier body was irritably striding in her direction.  
He was carrying a tray containing a folded piece of flimsi, the last slice of the cake Cassian had baked for Bodhi’s birthday, and, mercifully, a cup of hot caf. Gratefully accepting her breakfast, she immediately knocked back the caf and pocketed the treat.  
"You're welcome, Jyn. Cassian said I had to."  
Jyn grinned - she'd had no doubt about it - and read her note.

  
_Miss you already!_ said Bodhi's neat handwriting.

  
She scrawled a reply on the back of the note and placed it back on the tray… which K2 promptly dropped.  
“I’m not your service droid, Jyn. Have a good trip. A long one.” He said, before turning on his heels and leaving.

  
She just laughed and picked up her note to slide it in her pocket. It was ok.

  
She could tell them herself when she got home.


End file.
